


Día a Día

by OtakuPrincessArtist



Series: TF2 Teams AM-AU [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: At least in this AU, Gen, Hints of Speeding Bullet and Gentle Surgery, OCs - Freeform, Some Humor, Still RED team looks more like the canon models, TF2 - Freeform, hints of relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuPrincessArtist/pseuds/OtakuPrincessArtist
Summary: Un día común de convivencia entre los miembros del equipo RED.





	Día a Día

**Author's Note:**

> Un vistazo a la vida en la base RED  
> 

Era por todos sabido que el médico del equipo era una persona bastante fuera de lo común, tenía un sentido del humor bastante ácido y era todo un adicto a su trabajo, a Medic le encantaba lo que hacía y ahora sin ningún tipo de impedimento moral podía expandir sus experimentos tan lejos como su curiosidad se lo permitiera.

Por ello era bastante común encontrarlo dormido contra su escritorio durante sus días libres, señal de que había estado trabajando toda la noche, los mercenarios se turnaban para ir a verlo y al menos colocar una manta sobre él o quitarle sus gafas para evitar que se rompieran. Incluso para el alemán ya era algo normal despertar sobre sus papeles, con alguna nota de sus compañeros sobre su escritorio, una manta cubriéndolo y sus gafas frente a él.

* * *

Comenzaba a volverse una rutina en el día a día de los mercenarios, sin embargo ese patrón se rompió levemente este día, Medic despertó y frotó levemente sus ojos, estirando la mano para tomar sus anteojos, palpó varias veces el lugar y al no encontrarlas trató de enfocar con sus ojos aún cansados, no estaban, perfecto. Otra cosa que no estaba en su lugar era su corbata, se tocó el cuello de manera tentativa para arreglarla y se encontró con nada, sólo los botones de su camisa blanca.

Soltando un gruñido y se levantó, salió de la enfermería con rumbo a la sala común, varios de sus compañeros ya estaban despiertos y enfrascados en sus actividades, Heavy estaba teniendo una partida de ajedrez con Engineer mientras ambos charlaban alegremente, Demoman y Soldier discutían acaloradamente sobre algo a la mitad de la habitación, Spy estaba leyendo el periódico sentado en el sofá, no había señales de Sniper, Scout ni Pyro.

— _Bonjour docteur._

Medic se sentó junto al doble agente y movió levemente la cabeza en señal de saludo antes de frotar su cuello con una mano.

—Deberías replantear tu rutina nocturna —Comentó Spy casualmente.

— _Ja…_ —El alemán se froto el rostro una vez más— ¿Quién fue el último en entrar a la enfermería anoche?.

—Humm… —Spy cerró el periódico y miró al doctor— Si no me equivoco, fue Pyro.

— _Scheiße_ …

— ¿Necesitas ayuda para encontrar algo? Algo además de tus gafas y corbata, por supuesto.

—Muy observador de tu parte Spy —Respondió con una sonrisa cansada.

— _Merci_

Un breve silencio cayó sobre ellos, se podía escuchar la potente risa de Heavy y una muestra del florido lenguaje de Demoman y Soldier mientras discutían sobre América, licor y algo que involucraba la descripción de una crema rosada .

— ¿Me ayudarás?

—Por supuesto —Spy respondió poniéndose de pie— Veré si encuentro a Pyro o si dejó alguno de tus artículos en sus lugares de juego favoritos.

Spy despareció tras la puerta que daba a la salida de su base, después de frotar su cuello una vez más, el alemán se encaminó a la mesa de ajedrez

— ¿Han visto a Pyro por aquí?

— _Nyet_ —El ruso negó con la cabeza— ¿Qué te pasa doctor? No te ves bien.

—Lo siento Medic, Pyro no se ha pasado por aquí en todo el día.

—Mis gafas, no están por ninguna parte, ni mi corbata —Respondió con un bostezo.

—No te preocupes doc, ya aparecerán, Pyro es solo un poco... descuidado.

Engineer trataba de justificar de una manera menos burda el comportamiento de su compañero, todos sabían que su comportamiento era errático y tenía tendencias a fastidiar a los demás cuando no estaba quemando cosas, ellos lo tomaban como su manera de jugar y relacionarse, por eso no le solían dar mucha importancia.

Al no poder conseguir información adicional, Medic se fue a explorar el resto de la base en busca del pirómano y de sus objetos perdidos, nada en la sala común, ni en la cocina, ni en la sala de calderas, ni en las regaderas, ni en la cochera, nada. Derrotado y con un dolor de cabeza creciente regresó a la sala común que ahora estaba casi vacía, se recostó sobre uno de los sillones, a su lado Sniper limpiaba uno de sus rifles.

— ¿Qué hay doc?.

—No ha sido un buen dia  _Herr_ Sniper… ¿Has visto a Pyro?.

—Estaba con Scout hace un momento —Respondió el australiano poniéndose de pie para ver a través de su ahora reluciente arma.

— ¡Ahhhhhhh!.

Ambos voltearon hacia el origen del grito, Scout entró corriendo soltando gritos.

— ¡Estoy ciego! ¡No veo! ¡Estoy ciego! —Corría alrededor de la sala común causando un desastre a su paso.

Medic se cubrió el rostro, sin duda el dolor de cabeza evolucionaba a una jaqueca, Sniper soltó un suspiro, dejó su arma sobre el sillón donde había estado sentado y tomó a Scout del cuello de su playera cuando pasó frente a él.

—Oi… ¿Y ahora que rayos te pasa? —Preguntó sosteniéndolo de la misma forma, mirándolo sobre sus gafas oscuras.

— ¡Lo que te digo Sniper! ¡No veo bien! Se ve todo nuboso y distorsionado —Respondió agitando los brazos a los lados para hacer énfasis.

Sniper lo miró por un largo momento, soltó un suspiro fusionado con una carcajada, soltó al chico de Boston y colocó la mano frente a su rostro, Scout lo miraba confundido y en un movimiento rápido la visión regresó a él.

—Scout, a veces eres demasiado para mí —Comentó el hombre más alto soltando una carcajada abiertamente.

El chico lo miraba sin entender y cuando vio las gafas circulares en su mano comenzó a sonrojarse.

—Hey doc —Sniper llamó al médico, quien seguía con el rostro cubierto— Creo que estas son tuyas.

El australiano le ofreció las gafas al médico recién levantado y este las tomo con gusto, se frotó un poco los ojos y se puso sus anteojos, sonriendo al poder ver con nitidez otra vez.

—Debes de estar casi ciego doc, no se ve nada con esas cosas —Comentó Scout haciendo una mueca apenada.

— ¿Cómo llegaron ahí? —Preguntó Medic ignorando el comentario del joven.

—No tengo idea estaba tomando una siesta y de repente sentí un calor horrible así que me desperté de golpe para ver que ocurría y no podía ver entonces entré en pánicoYFueCuandoYo—Scout comenzó a hablar a una gran velocidad, Sniper le puso una mano sobre la boca y negó con la cabeza.

—Apuesto a que Pyro te jugó una broma —Sniper sonreía de lado.

Y como si esa hubiese sido alguna especie de señal, la criatura enmascarada entró corriendo a la habitación con la corbata de Medic atada sobre su cabeza, una cadena de munición colgando de su pecho, un oso de peluche bajo el brazo un látigo en la mano y en la otra una botella de licor, pasó frente a ellos soltando pequeñas risas y atravesó la puerta con rumbo al patio, detrás de él le seguían de cerca Heavy, Engineer, Soldier y un tambaleante Demoman.

Los tres comenzaron a reír ante la visión de sus compañeros persiguiendo al pirómano para recuperar sus pertenencias, Spy entró a la habitación y se sentó en el sofá a lado del alemán.

—Veo que encontraste tus gafas.

—Sí, podríamos decir que Scout las encontró —Respondió el médico sonriendo de lado— Sniper puede contarte con más detalle sobre ello.

Spy miró al francotirador, este recibió un codazo en las costillas cuando comenzó a reír de nuevo, seguido de un golpe en el brazo cuando trató de contar la historia, Scout no le quitaba los ojos de encima con una mirada furiosa y apenada.

—Como sea —Spy se aclaró brevemente la garganta— Me topé con Pyro cuando trataba de entrar a mi habitación, me imagino que para tomar alguna de mis pertenencias como hizo con los demás —Sacó un objeto de su bolsillo— Toma, puedes usar esta, algo me dice que no verás la tuya en un buen rato, si es que Pyro no la quema antes.

Medic levantó la vista y se topó con una corbata roja impecable en la mano del francés, todos sabían que Spy tenía un especial cuidado con su vestimenta y demás artículos personales, este gesto no era para tomarse a la ligera, el doctor sonrío de lado y la tomó.

— _Danke herr_ Spy —Colocó la corbata sobre su cuello y la anudo perfectamente.

—Ahora pareces tú otra vez doc —Comentó Scout sonriendo.

—Concuerdo, te veías incompleto doc, sin lentes ni corbata, solo no eras tú —El australiano le dedicó una sonrisa antes de tomar su rifle y encaminarse afuera de la base para practicar, seguido de cerca por un emocionado Scout.

Medic asintió feliz, no había sido tan mal día después de todo, se le pasó por la cabeza mejorar sus hábitos nocturnos ahora que tenía un objeto que no le pertenecía y que claramente no podía arriesgar ante las manos curiosas de Pyro, así que era cuestión de mejorar su rutina nocturna o cerrar con llave la puerta de la enfermería.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
